Adoption
by Roguinou77
Summary: OS - Iruka se lève un matin et décide de faire une demande à Kakashi qui fait mettre le feu au poudre. Il voudrait adopter Naruto. Iruka x Kakashi.
1. Première partie : La demande d'Iruka

**Bonjour à tous ! Je regardais les Naruto depuis le début quand l'idée de ce petit OS m'est venu à l'esprit. L'histoire est en principe complète mais suivez là quand même parce que je risque de publier d'autre OS sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Kakashi ?  
-Hmm, répondit un Kakashi encore endormi.  
-Je voudrais qu'on adopte un enfant.

Kakashi se releva brusquement. Habituellement il mettait énormément de temps avant de réussir à émerger du sommeil mais les paroles de son cher et tendre avait réussi l'exploit de le réveiller complétement.

-Iruka... répondit il lasse, laisse moi devenir : tu veux adopter...  
-Naruto, oui.

Kakashi passa la main à son front tout en soupirant.

-Tu es vraiment sympa avec ce gosse, commença t-il, et c'est louable mais pourquoi lui ? Il y a tant d'enfant qui attende d'être adopté.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit il d'un ton pas très assuré. Mais ce gamin me touche.  
-Il renferme l'esprit du renard à neuf queue, tu n'as pas oublié ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Mais ça ne suffit pas pour autant que c'est quelqu'un de mauvais ! s'écria Iruka.  
-Et bien mauvais ou non je ne veux pas l'adopter moi.

Iruka bouillonnait intérieurement de colère. Il savait parfaitement que convaincre Kakashi de l'adopter n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais sans en connaître la raison exacte, il savait que Naruto devait devenir son fils. Sans dire un mot, Iruka sorti de la maison en claquant la porte comme signe de mécontentement. Il voulait se promener un peu dans Konoha pour se calmer et de réfléchir aux arguments qui pourraient lui permettre de le convaincre.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi tentait de comprendre pourquoi Iruka tenait tant à adopter cet enfant et pas un autre. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient mis leurs querelles de côtés pour donner vie à une relation amoureuse et aucun d'eux ne le regrettait. Kakashi avait réussi à aider Iruka à develloper sa confiance en soi tandis qu'Iruka l'avait aidé à se sociabiliser et à s'ouvrir davantage aux autres.

Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Iruka voulait concrétiser leur relation en créant officiellement une famille, leur famille. Lui aussi désirait une famille avec lui. Etant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas avoir un enfant tout les deux, ils ne leur restait que l'adoption comme solution. Cependant son homme était borné et voulait vraiment adopter cette enfant et pas un autre. Tout en pestant contre le fort caractère d'Iruka, il attrapa un livre et commença sa lecture.

Iruka ne revient à leur maison qu'en fin d'après midi. Il restait à l'encadrement de la porte ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

-Iruka... débuta Kakashi. Tu as été long.  
-En chemin j'ai croisé Naruto alors on a été manger des ramens et on a parlé. Qu'est ce que tu as fais toi ?  
-Moi, j'ai lu un peu sur le toit en t'attendant.  
-D'accord.  
-Ecoute Iruka je trouve ça bête qu'on se dispute pour ça. Personne n'aime cet enfant alors pourquoi lui ? Il vit seul depuis longtemps déjà, il est indépendant pourquoi pas un autre ?  
-Justement pour les raisons que tu viens d'évoquer, répondit calmement Iruka. Il est seul depuis longtemps et il n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. Tu imagines comment tu serais à sa place ?  
-Oui mais il ne tient pas en place et ne fais que des conneries.  
-J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, avoua Iruka, mais si Naruto est aussi turbulent c'est pour qu'on le remarque, pour ne pas être invisible. Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'amour et d'attention.  
-Je ne suis pas convaincu.  
-Kakashi... Je t'aime mais j'aime aussi ce gamin il me rappelle moi quand j'ai perdu mes parents. Je faisais aussi des tas de betises et c'est pour ça que tu me détestais.  
-Chéri... soupira une nouvelle fois Kakashi. Je ne ne sais pas comment agir avec un gamin qui a un tel passé. La première fois où tu m'as parlé d'adoption je pensais que ça serait un jeune enfant qu'on pourrait élevé et non un enfant qu'on doit dompter. Néanmoins... Tu as raison. Naruto a besoin d'amour et moi comme tout les autres je le rejette à cause de l'esprit du démon renard à neuf queue qui est en lui. Personne ne lui a encore donner de chance de montrer qui il est sauf toi mais tu ne peux pas le faire seul. J'accepte. J'accepte de l'adopter parce que je t'aime et j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

Iruka sauta dans les bras de son compagnon pour lui donner un baiser qui exprimait parfaitement à quel point il était heureux à cet instant précis.

-Et si on allait demander à Naruto ce qu'il en pense ? proposa Kakashi en souriant.

Mains dans la mains, les deux hommes cherchaient avec hâte ou Naruto pouvait bien ce trouver sans succès. Iruka était abbatue de ne pas le trouver alors qu'il avait enfin convaincu Kakashi de l'adopter lorsqu'il trouva où il pouvait être. Il était pratiquement sûr que Naruto traineraît près du lac, là où il pourrait renifler l'adoeur des ramen.

-Naruto, commença Iruka. Je sais que ma demande va te paraître un peu étrange et soudaine mais mon compagnon et moi voudrions que tu devienne notre fils. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Tu veux être mon père ? demanda l'enfant surpris.  
-Oui, sourit Iruka.  
-C'est génial ça ! s'entousiasma le blond. Alors comme ça j'aurais deux pères !  
-Pas si vite gamin. Si on t'adopte on deviendra tes tuteurs et il faudra que tu obéisses à nos règles de vie. Tu as bien comprit ? intervint Kakashi.  
-Chéri ! le rouspéta alors Iruka.  
-Oui j'ai compris, répondit l'enfant d'un ton inhabituellement calme, mais vous voulez tout les deux que je fasse partie de votre famille alors je ferais les efforts qu'il faut pour ne pas vous décevoir, termina l'enfant les larmes au yeux.

Iruka pleurait suite au discours de Naruto qu'il pris dans ses bras. Kakashi resta un peu en retrait mais s'avança tout de même pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Bon ! s'écria Naruto faisait ainsi sursauter les deux hommes. Et si on fêtait ça avec un bol de nouille !

Les deux adultes rigolèrent devant l'entrain et l'enthousiasme de l'enfant et l'emmenèrent volontiers prendre un bon repas avant d'aller voir le maître Hokage pour rendre l'adoption officielle.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Deuxième partie : Une famille

**Voilà déjà la suite. Je pense que cet Os ne sera pas un Os j'apprécie trop cette petite famille.**

 **Merci à Kim, Niak et Gaya972 pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

-Naruto ? cria Iruka? Naruto où es-tu ?

Cela faisait trois jours que l'adoption de Naruto avait été officialisé par le 3e Hokage qui avait été heureux de voir que le jeune Naruto avait enfin trouvé une famille. Il était également très fier de constater qu'Iruka, qui avait perdu ses parents à cause du démon renard à neuf queue, avait réussi à passer outre sa douleur pour offrir à un cet enfant un peu de bonheur. Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à se plier à l'autorité des deux ninja. Il avait l'habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il n'était pas rare pour les habitants du village de voir Iruka chercher le garçon. Au début Kakashi l'accompagnait mais très vite il commença à en avoir marre de passer son temps à "jouer à cache cache". De plus il devait s'entraîner et n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Kakashi ? demanda Iruka qui venait de rentrait chez eux.  
-Hmm, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
-Je ne trouve pas Naruto, tu veux m'aider à le chercher ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Comment ça "pourquoi" ? demanda le brun surpris.  
-Visiblement ce gosse ne tient pas à avoir de famille puisqu'il n'arrête pas de passer son temps à l'extérieur sans même nous prévenir.

Iruka soupira. Lorsque son compagnon lui avait annoncé qu'il été d'accord pour l'adoption, il avait cru d'une part que Kakashi agirait plus comme un père et d'autre part que Naruto se comporterait comme le meilleur fils possible de peur que les deux hommes ne l'abandonnent. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé et la situation empirait de jour en jour.

-Tu sais, commença Iruka, ça ne doit pas être facile pour Naruto. Du jour au lendemain on lui demande de nous obéir.  
-Iruka, répondit kakashi en se levant, je suis prêt à faire des efforts mais apparemment lui non.  
-Je suis sûr que si.

Kakashi sortit de la maison exaspéré par l'attitude du gamin qu'il venait d'adopter. Au lieu de passer une après midi tranquille avec Iruka dans ses bras, il se retrouvait obligé de partir à la recherche de l'enfant. Parcourant la ville en sautant de toit en toit, il finit par le retrouver.

-Naruto...  
-Oui ? demanda le garçon.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore parti ? Iruka est inquiet.  
-Je... répondit le garçon en détournant le regard, je ne voulais pas vous gêner.  
-Nous gêner ? repris le ninja surpris.  
-Oui. Vous êtes gentils tout les deux de me laisser vivre avec vous mais je ne veux pas vous empêcher de faire des choses à cause de moi. Et puis je sais m'occuper de moi.  
-Naruto, répéta le ninja copieur, si nous t'avons adopté ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi tout seul mais parce que personne ne devrait avoir à le faire. Iruka veut que nous formions une véritable famille.  
-Mais vous non, conclua Naruto triste.

Kakashi réfléchissait aux paroles de l'enfant qu'il venait de blesser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était incapable de donner de l'amour à cet enfant et pourtant il voulait essayer.

-En fait, commença l'adulte, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Au début je pensais que je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi qu'on adopte alors qu'en faite je ne sais juste pas comment me comporter avec un enfant.  
-Pourquoi ça, demanda Naruto curieux.  
-Je suis ce qu'on appelle un handicapé des sentiments. Je prend peut-être trop mon rôle de ninja au sérieux, je ne sais pas. J'ai mis du temps avant de me lâcher de d'être moi-même avec Iruka.  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que ça soit plus simple ? s'informa le jeune enfant.  
-Et bien... tu pourrais commencer par rester chez nous et nous avertir quand tu pars. Iruka serait bien plus rassuré.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Avant personne ne faisait attention à moi alors je faisais ce que je voulais. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant tout a changé j'ai une famille.

Kakashi acquiesça puis regarda le lac comme le faisait Naruto avant qu'il ne le retrouve.

-Et si nous rentrions ? proposa le ninja  
-D'accord, répondit Naruto.

Les deux ninja partir ensemble. A la grande surprise de l'enfant, Kakashi lui prit la main. Naruto se sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir un père et il devait avouer que ce sentiments était très agréable. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la maison, Iruka découvrit Kakashi et naruto main dans la main. Il se dépêcha de prendre un appareil photo et captura cet image avant que les garçons ne le remarquent.

-Coucou Iruka-sensai ! Désolé d'être parti je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.  
-Naruto... Cesse de m'appeler sensai et tutoie moi. et fait pareil pour Kakashi. A présent nous sommes une famille.  
-Oui, répondit naruto en criant. Nous sommes une famille !

* * *

Iruka venait de se coucher à côté de Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Naruto quand tu l'as retrouver ? demanda curieusement le ninja.  
-Nous avons beaucoup discuté et finalement nous avons tout les deux comprit que nous avions des tord.  
-Nous allons enfin être une famille, soupira Iruka en s'endormant dans les puissants bras de l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**


End file.
